The invention relates to a releasable hub-shaft connection, in particular a connection to be used in the construction of heavy machinery, for transmitting strong torques, wherein at least one bore is provided, with its axis extending parallel to the direction of the axis of the shaft and penetrating the shaft and the hub for accommodating a clamping bolt.
For transmitting strong torques between the hub and shaft, hitherto, press fit or tangential key connections have been used in the construction of heavy machinery, such as rolling mills and converters.
While, press fits have the advantage that the hub and shaft can be quickly released and connected, i.e., after a release no subsequent treatment is necessary for making a renewed connection, they have the disadvantage that their production is expensive and complex, since narrow tolerances have to be observed. Accordingly, a large number of rejected pieces are obtained, which increases the costs of production.
When conventional tangential keys are used, disadvantages occur, which mainly consist in that, on the one hand, the assembly of hub and shaft requires a fitting operation for the keys which takes a lot of time and, on the other hand, it is hardly possible to disassemble them. For a disassembly, the keys have to be drilled out. If the hub is to be mounted again, new keys have to be fitted. A further disadvantage of the tangential key connection consists in that the sharp-edged notches in the shaft and hub cause tension peaks, which require a wider diameter for the shaft and a thicker and stronger hub wall.
Furthermore, various hub-shaft connections have been known, which are provided with bores extending parallel to the direction of the axis of the shaft and which penetrate half the shaft and half the hub along the periphery. In these bores, clamping bolts are insertable, which bolts consist of a slit expanding or clamping bushing having a tapering inner face and a central tapering pin that can be tightened relative to the bushing (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 45 252). For releasing the hub-shaft connection, the tapering pin must be pushed out of the expanding or bracing bushings, respectively, in the direction of the axis of the shaft.